


Sentence Starters 2016

by Mysenia



Category: Bleach, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, General Peter, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Each chapter will be a new 'Sentence Starter' I've posted on Tumblr





	1. Steter

**Author's Note:**

> vohnemet asked:  
> 47\. ❝i’m not going to stop leaving marks until I’m sure that every knows you’re mine.❞ with Steter?

“I’m not going to stop leaving marks until I’m sure that everyone knows you’re mine.” Stiles hissed into Peter’s neck.

The werewolf merely huffed out a laugh. They both knew that no matter how many marks Stiles sucked or scratched into his skin, none would ever stick.

Peter understood the need though, to mark and mark and mark until all doubt of ownership was gone. While Stiles was no werewolf his magic put in him an animalistic need to claim - Peter had no objections.

Peter groaned as Stiles bit at a tendon in his neck hard, most likely even drawing blood. He could feel his fangs growing in response, urging him to roll Stiles over until Peter was covering him and to mark the magic user just as fiercely back.

Peter was pulled from his thoughts as Stiles pushed up onto his elbows and observed him. “What?” He asked, holding back a groan as Stiles’ pert ass grazed his dick.

“Would it leave a mark if I gave you a mate bite?” Stiles asked, more musing out loud than real question but it had Peter freezing anyway.

They had not really discussed mating, of giving themselves wholly to the other, but Peter had thought about it. Oh had he thought of it, in fevered dreams that woke him gasping and hard.

Peter felt his eyes flicker red and could not stop his claws growing or his fangs fully dropping. He growled, “Yes.”

A sharp look passed across Stiles’ eyes but was gone in the next second as a beautiful smile broke out on his face. He leaned down and pecked Peter on the lips, sitting back up before Peter could deepen it.

“Let’s do it.” 

Peter could feel his heart speed up, the need to howl his joy to the world. Finally, _finally_ , this brilliant and beautiful pain in the ass was going to be his and his alone.

“Where?” Peter managed to ask through the haze filling his mind. It was happening!

Stiles cocked his head to the side, contemplating the question. “My left wrist.” He finally said, smirk bright and teasing.

The significance of the placement did not escape Peter’s notice and he grinned in response, their humour really on par.

“Do you want the bite?” He asked, echoes of a conversation long gone flaring up between them but the meaning so much more now.

Stiles presented his left wrist to Peter and in turn grabbed up Peter’s left wrist, placing a barely there kiss to the sensitive skin before biting down. Peter laughed as pain raced up his arm and bit down onto the wrist presented to him.

It was bloody and perfect and as they both pulled away from the wounds they had inflicted Peter felt the bond slot into place. His heart felt full, a sensation he would never have thought he would have filling his being.

He glanced up at Stiles, wanting to see the love and adoration on his mate’s face.

And he did see love and adoration but he also was looking into bright red eyes. His breath caught, he had not thought-

Peter leaned his head back and howled, his pure satisfaction and triumph filling the air.

There was Peter, Alpha Werewolf and seated on his lap, his true mate Alpha Emissary, Stiles.


	2. UraIchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: UraIchi with 57 ❝there are rules. even for one such as you.❞

Their’s was a tumultuous relationship, Kisuke knew that, and while most people would not understand the unspoken guidelines for their relationship it did not matter because it was theirs and no one could change that. 

Kisuke knew that and he had thought that Ichigo knew it too, but apparently he was wrong.

“There are rules.” Kisuke gritted out, chest expanding on and contracting on long drawn out breaths. “Even for one such as you.”

Ichigo scoffed as he twirled Zangetsu. “No rules apply here.” He gestured all around them, the wide open space of the training room void of any other living souls.

The dead though, they littered the ground in the hundreds; all roaming and clamouring to get a piece of the Shinigami. 

“This,” Kisuke hissed, wearily eying the approaching masses. “This is a line we do not cross.”

Ichigo swung Zangetsu, cackling as it absorbed the soul energy of the dead. Kisuke did the same, saving his soul energy from being sucked away - one touch from the dead would be enough to take a piece of his own soul.

“It’s our job to protect them! Not use them for our own gain!” Kisuke yelled, frustration and mortification fighting for dominance in his mind.

“No!” Ichigo yelled, pivoting to look Kisuke in the eye. “It is _my_ job to protect them, while it is _your_ job to train me. Remember? You killed me time and again to make me stronger. I sacrificed myself and now they will give the ultimate sacrifice to save the world they once loved.”

Kisuke stumbled back at the absolute conviction of Ichigo’s words, suddenly realizing the creation he had unwittingly made. He had not intended this when he had set out to make Ichigo strong enough to defend against Aizen.

His heart ached, burning up inside him as he watched the man he loved become something tainted. 

In the end, as the hoard of dead converged on them, all Kisuke could do was follow after his love one slice of his zanpakuto at a time. After all, he would have to be the one to put Ichigo down when all was said and done.

In the end, Kisuke would have to atone for his sins and bury his heart in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writting Kurosaki Ichigo/Uruhara Kisuke


	3. Steter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cywscross asked: 9.❝it was always you.❞ for steter please :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: mentions of blood, allusions to torture, implied suffocation

Peter is not sure how he managed to get here - well, that is not altogether true. He can work back through the past weeks, months, and even years to follow the chronological order of events that landed exactly where he is.

He is just not sure why.

Peter is not what others would call a good person, he knows this. It is not news. However, for someone to to manipulate events and moments to such a degree that where he landed right in this moment is the only outcome, well that would take someone seriously hellbent on revenge.

The thing is though, while Peter has never been objectively good he has also not spent most of his life walking around murdering people left, right and centre - that is a relatively new development (aka circa the fire).

This though, this takes a mind obsessed with exacting a certain kind of plan out on Peter, and by extension, Peter’s long gone pack.

This being Peter slowly bleeding out from a wolfsbane wound while tied up to a tree in the middles of the woods. It is not the Nemeton, wolfsbane and werewolf sacrifice would be a clusterfuck of a bad combination on that damn tree, but somewhere sufficiently magical enough to benefit from his apparent sacrifice.

Peter can feel as his life fluid slowly drips out of him, the drips almost corresponding with the slower beating of his heart.

His eyes droop and it is a fight to get them to stay open. While Peter has pictured his own death many times over, this was not a scenario he had pictured.

Peter can admit to calling out for help when he had awoken, disoriented and dazed, a couple of hours ago. While he and Derek still had a shaky relationship, Peter knew he could trust his nephew to be there to help him just as Peter would in turn be there to help Derek.

And of course, his secret lover had ways of communicating that went beyond spoken words but it seemed whoever had exacted this plan had known, somehow, to cut Peter off from his bonded.

A tree branch breaking had Peter’s head whipping to the left, the sound definitely deliberate in the otherwise quiet forest. 

Peter laughed when he saw who it was. Laughed and laughed until tears streamed down his face. Tears of irony and anguish, tears of anger and sorrow.

This man, this trusted individual. Damn him to hell.

“It was always you.” Peter croaked, voice hoarse due to all the emotions suddenly clogging his throat. No one word could express the acute rage Peter was feeling.

Deaton smiled, a crooked manic thing. “Of course it was.” He shook his head, a facsimile of a fond smile now gracing his mouth. “You Hales, guarding this land for centuries. It gave you a big head and too much sway in the supernatural world. This was supposed to be Druid territory until your ancestors had to go and claim it. Did not even bother trying to negotiate with the beings already dwelling here.”

Deaton stepped further into the little cove of trees surrounding Peter, all form of amusement dropping from his face. Now, standing before Peter, there was the druid spoken of in hushed whispers whose power was likened to those of old.

“No!” Deaton yelled. “Instead you ambushed my brethren and forced them into a treaty that allowed you free reign of this powerful land. You foul, instinct driven mongrels given the power to make decisions that should never have been yours to make!” Spittle flew in all directions as Deaton slavered at the mouth.

“So you set about to kill my pack.” Peter choked out, barely more than a whisper.

This entire time all blame had been placed on the hunters - his friendship with Christopher shattered - all due to the mangled husk of a druid in front of him.

His pack gone by a trusted friend.

Peter saw red but was helpless to do anything, the faster beating of his heart causing him to lose more blood per beat. His head felt woozy and he was having trouble focusing on Deaton.

“Yes, I killed them. You snivelling, pathetic creatures trapped, helpless. It was beautiful, hearing your cries.” Deaton said with a laugh. “All of you pawns so easy to manipulate.”

Peter snarled as best he could. He would not go down whimpering.

So many of his life’s decisions made based on suggestions from this man. Peter wonders how many lives, beyond his packs, were moulded in such a way as to bring their demise so that this _thing_ could be standing before him, pulsing with power.

“I won’t waste my breath explaining to the likes of you but I will tell you this,” Deaton continued, stepping up into Peter’s face. “Once you’re gone, it will be easy to wipe out the rest of them. They are all so trusting, especially Scott. He will be my little lapdog, a True Alpha collared. You were the hitch in my plan, so untrusting and weary. With you gone, they will always be easy pickings.”

“Really.”

Deaton’s head whipped to the side and Peter’s slowly followed. Neither of them had heard a sound and now there was Stiles, in all his glory, ethereal in the clearing.

“You-” Deaton started to speak but was cut off, hands scrabbling at his throat.

“Did you really think I would not notice that the connection to my bonded was suddenly cut off?” Stiles asked, fury dripping from every word.

Stiles looked so menacing and Peter thought he had never been more beautiful. This was his bonded at his greatest, confident in his power.

“Gone are the days when one power held control, Alan. You would know that if you were not so bent on revenge for a slight that did not even happen.” Stiles flicked his hand and vines slithered up Deaton’s body, binding him in place.

“If you had ever bothered to read the archives you would have seen the agreement between the Hales and the Druids of old, but I know you never did because the records are clear of your name.” Stiles said. He stepped up to Peter and pressed a palm to Peter’s injured side.

Instantly pain flared from the wound and if Peter had the energy he would have growled. As it was his body tensed as the seconds ticked by and the pain continued, then suddenly it cut off. Peter’s body sagged in relief, head hanging limply on his chest as he took in grateful, pain free, lungfuls of air; he was healed.

“None of that matters anymore. Your crimes have been writ and the tribunal gathered. You will be judged by the full weight of the Eyes.” Stiles finished with a nod, his final statement.

With a snap of the spark’s fingers the druid disappeared in a blink. The energy in the forest immediately lightened as Deaton’s foul magic left.

With another snap of Stiles’ fingers the bonds keeping Peter tied dropped and the wolf stumbled into his lover’s arms. Stiles held him, strong and unwavering, as Peter broke down - years of grief, guilt, and an entire slew of emotions that Peter could never hope to articulate, poured out of him.

“Is Derek-” 

“He’s fine. The pack are with him, his guilt finally absolved.” Stiles cut him off with the explanation.

Peter exhaled a shaky breath, overwhelmed by it all but still needing to let Stiles know how grateful he was for the spark in his life. “I love you.” He breathed out, looking into Stiles’ eyes with his own blue ones bright with tears.

“And I love you.” Stiles replied, leaning his head in to give Peter a kiss.

Maybe now Peter could finally heal.


	4. Steter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aiolea asked: "Somehow you, the person I viewed as the weakest link, taught me humility." Steter - Teen Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I really flopped at the end of this one...?

Stiles smiled as he watched his husband play with their newborn. Peter kept flashing his eyes and little Eleanor stared, entranced, at her father.

She was still so young - barely a week old - and already their lives were better. Eleanor had breathed new life into them and Stiles could see a change for the better happening in Peter.

No longer did his husband stamp around in his own self-importance, arrogant in his superiority to the world - even if it was well founded. As the General of King Christopher’s army, Peter had to be confident in all he did.

But now there was an awe to him, an understanding that there was more to life than his rank or connections. Peter even seemed to appreciate Stiles more, for which Stiles was eternally grateful.

His husband treated him better than Stiles knew any other Alpha treated their Omega - for his husband truly and irrevocably loved him - but there was still a prejudice there. There were still times where Stiles struggled to make his husband understand his worth.

Their daughter, she was a force to be reckoned with and Peter was finally understanding of the role Stiles had played his entire life as Eleanor was born an Omega. She was not weak, not tied down to her gender, as her eyes flashed red in response to the red flaring down at her from her father.

When Stiles had pushed Eleanor out into the world amid tears and bitten off cries his husband had turned to look at him with pride in his eyes. Peter had had tears in his own eyes, the action something Stiles had known that Peter would never have been able to express in words.

Though Peter had tried, as they were laying down to bed the night of Eleanor’s birth, he had pulled Stiles in tight so that their daughter was snuggled between them and looked with beseeching eyes into Stiles’ own. He had whispered, "Somehow you, the person I viewed as the weakest link, taught me humility.”

It was not said to be condescending but an acknowledgement of wrongs passed and a willingness to do better in the future. Stiles had been moved to tears, leaning forward to kiss thanks into his husbands lips.

Perhaps change would not be wrought in all aspects of his husbands life, for there were areas so embroiled in prejudice that Peter could lose his standing if he uttered anything seen as blasphemy, but their home life would change - had been changing already.

Their little Eleanor would be raised as the fiercest Omega Alpha the world had yet seen, and she would tear down walls that Stiles could only dream of. Stiles knew that through each step of the way her Alpha father would be there.

And for Stiles, that was truly what the stuff of his dreams were made of.

When Peter glanced over Stiles could not help the tears that welled in his eyes but he was not ashamed. He let them fall as he rose to chose his husband and daughter where they were sitting on the floor, and leaned in to kiss Peter with all his might so that his husband might know he, too, had taught Stiles to be humble in all things but most especially where their daughter was concerned.


	5. Steter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> if you're still doing these - ❝look, i don’t have much time, but i wanted to tell you that i love you.❞ for peter/stiles please?

For whatever reason, mornings are never quiet. Mornings at the Stilinski-Hale house are loud, rushed, and chaotic. With three kids, and a fourth on the way, it feels like every minute is taken up running around the house gathering important things that at the end of the day no one can remember why they were even important in the first place.

But that is okay, Stiles would not change it for the world. He loves his kids - Mia (16), Bailey (10), and Tanya (6) - and his husband very much. With little Anthony (3) soon to be joining the family, Stiles feels like maybe their little family will be complete.

(Peter knows that they will probably stop adopting when they have six or seven kids because Stiles has enough love to give and he’s teaching Peter that he also has enough love for them all.)

This morning seems a little more hectic than usual. Mia looks like she can barely keep her eyes open while Bailey is talking a mile a minute about the project on ballerinas that he is doing with his best friend. Tanya is crying on Peter’s lap because she lost a tooth and does not want the tooth fairy to steal it, and his husband is trying to hide a smile (and doing a very poor job of it).

Stiles knows that Peter is already running late for work but Tanya needed Papa snuggles and of course his husband is a big sap and cannot for the life of him say no to her - or any of their children really - and sat down for some extended snuggles. Stiles had sighed, exasperated, with Peter because the man had a big presentation at work today and he really could not afford to be late.

But Stiles would not have married the man, or indeed love him as much as Stiles does, if his husband were not the type of man to put family first. It makes his heart swell.

“Tanya, I think it’s time for one last kiss for Papa and then he has to go to work.” Stiles said as he leaned down to kiss her teary eyes. Peter smiled as Tanya replied by gripping onto him even tighter than before and Stiles turned around so that Peter would not see him rolls his eyes.

Unfortunately Mia saw him and she snorted to which Stiles quietly shushed her with a wink. They had come a long way with Mia, having adopted her when she was 11, and every day with her had been a blessing. 

“Do you want another cup of coffee?” He asked her as he puttered around the kitchen. 

“Please.” She quickly replied, holding out her mug for him to grab.

“Me too!” Bailey yelled out, which of course set Tanya off as well asking for coffee.

“Oh no, oh no no no no no.” Stiles tutted at his younger children as he handed Mia her full mug of coffee. “No coffee for you two until you’re 15!” They both whined about the unfairness of it.

“But Dad, you let me have coffee when I was 14.” Mia said with a grin. Stiles gasped and clutched at his chest dramatically.

“Betrayed!” He yelled. “In my own home!” He swayed around. “Papa, you hear that? My own spawn has thrown me to the wolves. There’s no saving me now!” He cried out as he fell to the floor.

The kids were laughing and Peter chuckled.

“Well, she’s not wrong dear.” Peter smirked. Stiles levelled a glared at him.

“Et tu brutus?” He laughed, and pushed himself to his feet. The kids were still laughing (well Mia was more smirking) and Stiles smiled.

All the tears had stopped and Peter was finally able to put Tanya down without any fuss and he made the rounds around the table, kissing and hugging each of the kids. Peter placed a quick kiss on Stiles’ lips before rushing into the kitchen to grab some more coffee and swipe his laptop off the counter.

Stiles’ silly husband was already 20 minutes late for work.

Stiles and the kids waved as Peter rushed out the door. Now just to get the munchkins out the door and Stiles could go to his office and get to work.

The banging open of the front door startled everyone and they watched as Peter marched back into the room. He swept right up to Stiles and pulled Stiles in for a breathtaking kiss that had Stiles weak at the knees.

The retching and gagging noises of their kids brought the adults back to reality and Peter stepped back with a soft smile. “Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to tell you that I love you.” Peter said, laying one last kiss to Stiles’ lips before turning back for the door.

“And I love you munchkins as well. Papa was thinking we could do make your own pizza for dinner, what do you think?” Peter asked, smiling when he had a chorus of yeses as his answer.

Stiles felt tears prickle at his eyes. His husband, this man who was fierce and ruthless at work, was the biggest marshmallow ever. “Peter,” the man turned around. “I love you too.” Stiles finished on a whisper, throat tight.

Peter smiled one last smile, blew kisses to everyone, and finally left for work.

Yes, Stiles was very very happy with his family and he could not wait for the finalization of Anthony. Maybe, however, their family could look into adopting one or two more after the little guy. 

They would have to have a family meeting but Stiles did not think there would be any objections. Their made family was the best family around and they definitely had room in their hearts for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
